1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to communication systems for firefighters, and, in particular, to handheld devices carried by firefighters and other emergency services personnel for collecting, displaying, wirelessly transmitting, and wirelessly receiving multimedia data in hazardous environments.
2. Background
Traditionally, the equipment carried into fires and other hazardous environments by firefighters and other emergency services personnel (generally referred to herein as “firefighters”) has been primarily mechanical, with the most important piece of equipment being a self-contained breathing apparatus (“SCBA”) for providing the wearer with breathable air. Conventional SCBA's generally include a facepiece, one or more pressurized cylinder or tank, and a hose. The facepiece, which covers the wearer's nose, mouth and eyes and includes a lens for external viewing, is supplied with air from the tanks via the hose. The tanks are secured to the wearer's body by a harness or backpack. One or more gauges are typically supplied to tell the user how much air remains in the tank.
More recently, firefighters have begun carrying a variety of auxiliary equipment on their backpacks or their headgear. Of this additional equipment, one of the most important items is a personal alarm safety system (“PASS”) device. This device typically includes a motion sensor for monitoring whether the wearer has become motionless, thus indicating a potential injury or other debilitating condition for the wearer which may be signaled with audible or visual alarms or alert signals. The PASS device may also be integrated with a pressure gauge, thus serving multiple functions. The pressure gauge portion of the PASS device may be separated from the motion sensor portion to permit the user to look at the gauge when desired while positioning the motion sensor on the backpack. However, most PASS devices or systems are incapable of alerting personnel other than the wearer using any method other than the audible or visible alert signals generated by the PASS devices themselves, which has been a serious shortcoming of such devices.
This problem was partially solved with the development of an advanced PASS device which was capable of transmitting data from the PASS device back to a central location. The Scott Emergency Management System (“SEMS”), manufactured by Scott Health & Safety of Monroe, North Carolina, uses transmitting PASS devices, each carried by an individual firefighter, to transmit PASS data back to a central base station. However, the SEMS devices use a point-to-point protocol, wherein data received from the PASS device may only be transmitted as full duplex radio data directly to a dedicated base station. This technology limits the range of the Scott SEMS device. This limitation can be overcome by deploying repeaters to allow greater effective transmission distances from individual transmitting PASS devices. Unfortunately, using repeaters to relay the information has shortcomings in firefighting environments. First, time must be taken to place the repeaters in key locations in and around the burning building or other firefighting environment in order to have the ability to have at least one repeater within range of every firefighter and the base station. In addition, the repeaters are not mobile, and each will remain in a single location until it is physically moved to another one, which is also time consuming. Further, in a building fire it is not always possible to retrieve the repeater if dropped inside the building due to changes in the building environment. Thus, a more flexible and effective transmitting PASS system is needed.
In addition, there has been an increased emphasis in recent years on the development of other electronic devices to be carried by firefighters. These include heads up displays (“HUDs”) for displaying tank pressure or other information to a user directly in his line of sight; video cameras, and particularly thermal imaging cameras, for capturing visual data or for use in seeing through dense smoke, recognizing areas of thermal stress, and the like; GPS devices for giving a firefighter information about his location, and many other devices. In addition, additional onboard sensors have been developed or are being developed for monitoring biometric conditions of the firefighter, environmental conditions, additional equipment information, and many other conditions and data. Still further, firefighters continue to carry audio communications devices such as radios and the like to facilitate communications between firefighters or to a command center located outside the immediate area of danger.
Unfortunately, until now there has been no effort to consolidate all of this information in a single location, or to communicate multiple different types of data from one firefighter to another or from one firefighter to a command center using a single device. This means that there is no central location or device carried by a firefighter on which he may view or otherwise receive multiple different types of data, thereby avoiding the problem of having to check or consult different devices to receive different types of data. Moreover, it has been impossible to correlate data of one type with data of another type without going through a tedious manual process, if such a correlation is possible at all. For example, it is difficult if not impossible with current systems and devices to correlate GPS data captured over time by a firefighter's GPS device with video data captured by a thermal imaging camera carried by the same firefighter. Likewise, it has been difficult or impossible to correlate audio signals, video signals or data, positional data, biometric data, environmental data, SCBA status information and other data using either the firefighter's current equipment or at the command center using data transmitted from the firefighter thereto.
Thus, a convenient, robust, handheld solution to all of these problems is needed in order to improve the effectiveness of firefighters and other emergency services personnel.